In modern motor vehicles, it has become common to make rear seats movable or removable within the interior of the motor vehicle to provide flexibility in seating arrangements or to provide additional cargo hauling capabilities. In order to facilitate making seats movable or removable, the seat belt and the emergency locking retractor (ELR) are mounted to the seat itself rather than to a traditional spot on the C-pillar behind the second row of seats in the motor vehicle. In order to facilitate this mounting location, there is a need to protect the seat belt and the ELR.